Little Dove
by Gianni Lee
Summary: This narrative explains the connection and hatred between LockNah and Ardeth Bey, and it begins with a woman. Ardeth&OC. Please R&R!
1. Rival Suitors

**Little Dove**

**DISCLAIMER **(the boring stuff):

Lock-Nah and Ardeth Bay are copyrighted characters of Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and/or any of the persons or companies not mentioned but in affiliation with The Mummy and The Mummy Returns, all rights remain with them. Neither I, nor this story, are connected to those holding the copyright to these characters, nor do I received any finical or material gain from the publication of this narrative.

* * *

Ardeth Bay has recently been made aware of his own mortality; he was not certain if that realization came to him when he was strapped to the wing of a bi-plane or when the plane he was strapped to was crashing; however, it was definitely during that timeframe he realized he was mortal. And it was this discovery that led him to the Siwa Oasis, a place he and his father had been coming to since he was a child of 10, for supplies and information. It was at Siwa Oasis that he first saw Jemima, the most beautiful girl in all of Egypt. They only saw each other once a month, when he and the other Med-jai came for supplies, but to him that rare time was more precious to him then all the water of the world and he always found a reason for visiting her father's shop and steal even a few precious, yet chaperoned, moments with her. Over the years, month by month he watched her grow into the living image of beauty. She stood about his height, maybe a few inches shorter, a slender build and moves with a grace that a thousand poets working for a thousand years could not capture. Her elegant face with its high cheek bones, the graceful curve of her jaw, and small narrow nose had visited him frequently in dreams. Her small heart shaped mouth would often whisper secrets of love and passion in his forbidden thoughts. While battling the creature and its minions it was thoughts of her that gave him the courage to battle on and the fear of never seeing her again provided him the strength to overcome near impossible odds.

It had been three days since he and a small portion of his tribesmen had come to the Siwa Oasis, Ardeth arrived with his entourage and approached Jemima's father, seeking her hand in marriage. He had come with horses and camels, silks and a little gold as a dowry; however, much to his dismay another man was also in Siwa seeking the same prize, and his dowry was much, much larger, that man was Lock-Nah; an old childhood rival. The two had competed with each other fiercely for as long as either could remember; and for as long as either could remember Lock-Nah had always won, except in cases when the prize was valued to both men. It was in those rare cases that Ardeth won, but this time Ardeth was not entirely certain that he would be the victor.

Jemima's father spoke with both men, asking them for their patience telling them he would have a decision in three days. The three long, torturous days, passed like years and in that time he had not seen his lovely little dove, if only he could see her, even glance, it would be enough to quell the anticipation in his heart and give his hope new wings. Ardeth feared he would lose Jemima, his little dove, his dowry was pennies compared to his long time rival Lock-Nah's, plus Ardeth is a Med-jai which, while honorable, would mean Jemima would have a hard life. Lock-Nah and his tribe are known mercenaries, not very honorable, but Jemima would never want for anything. Ardeth could not bring himself to eat or sleep as the time slowly ticked away, silently and in his daily prayers he prayed to Allah that he would be chosen that he would be Jemima's husband.

The sun slowly set and with a heavy heart he headed towards Jemima's home to hear the decision. He sat on richly embroidered pillows of red, yellow and gold as Jemima's mother brought in a small pot of strong coffee and three small cups, neither Lock-Nah nor Ardeth were especially interested in coffee, but neither would refuse the hospitality of their host. Soon A tall round man came into the small room and sat before them, Jemima's father. He sighed and sipped his coffee as he was soon joined by both his wife his daughter. Upon seeing her both men straightened up, their breath caught in their throats as their faces light up at the sight of her. Jemima's beautiful dark eyes were downcast humbly as she sat between her parents, her small dainty hands folded gracefully in her lap.

Both men listened patiently as the patriarch explained the difficulty of his decision and how honored he was to have two such distinguished suitors vie for his daughter's hand. He continued by thanking both men for their patience. Lock-Nah sat somberly, taking in every word as if it were the Holy Scripture while inside he roared for the old man to get on with it. Ardeth was barely aware of the carefully practiced speech he was presented with, his eyes would wonder to Jemima, sitting silently beside her mother.

_Look at me! Please just a glance! _His mind screamed, and then miraculously as if she heard his thoughts her dark eyes rolled up and found his. Those dark eyes glistening like pools of water in the moonlight, and he found himself falling, drowning in those dark eyes. He was a slave to those intense eyes, and the mysteries that lay beyond. She returned her gaze to her hands as her father finished his speech by announcing that he had made a decision.

"Ardeth Bay…" Jemima's father announced with a tone that almost sounded sad, Ardeth held his breath and his heart seemed to stop as he waited, aguishly to hear that he had not been chosen. "I would like to present you with my daughter Jemima, I accept your dowry."

Ardeth was stunned; unashamed he looked at Jemima, her eyes still downcast but the most radiant smile he had ever seen lit up her face. He could not stop his own smile as he finally took in the breath he had been holding, mentally thanking and praising Allah. He felt the muscles in his shoulders and back finally relax as the stress of the past three day was finally over.

Suddenly he was out of breath as a large muscular forearm struck in the chest, sending Ardeth tumbling back, knocking over the small round table in the process. The women yelped and quickly moved out of the way, as her father leapt to his feet.

"Enough!" he bellowed, but Lock-Nah did not stop, he unsheathed his scimitar and advanced on the stunned Ardeth, who managed to roll away as the came slicing down upon him. Ardeth, quickly leapt to his feet and began backing away towards the door, he would not disrespect his father-in-law by allowing blood to be shed in his home, once out on the street Ardeth produced his own scimitar and began his counter attack. What Lock-Nah lacked in skill he made up for in strength as each powerful blow threatened to send Ardeth toppling over. Fortunately for Ardeth his skill with the scimitar was unmatched and his used his skill and smaller physique to counter Lock-Nah's strength and height. Ardeth nimbly dodged a slice aimed for his neck as stepped toward Lock-Nah who side stepped and caught the Med-jai in the kidney with his elbow. Ardeth grunted with pain, but refused to collapse, instead he managed to avoid a powerful punch, but fell prey to a kick that knocked him back into a small table displaying an assortment of small pottery. Angrily Lock-Nah swung his weapon at the recovering Ardeth and caught his arm.

"Ardeth!" Jemima called out from her doorway, still huddled with her mother.

Fury washed over Lock-Nah as he swung his scimitar over head and savagely brought it down with amazing speed. Ardeth blocked the devastating blow, but the weapon continued to make its way towards its mark. Lock-Nah put his weight behind the weapon, making it increasingly difficult for Ardeth to push him away.

"She cries out for you as a woman would call to her lover. Perhaps I was mistaken for offering such a dowry for a soiled woman."

"Her virtues are intact. The only thing soiled is your honor." Ardeth protested, finding the strength to push Lock-Nah back, while at the same time ensnaring his legs, causing the large Nubian to land heavily on his back. Ardeth wasted no time in pinning the man's sword arm and bringing his blade to the dark man's throat.

"You've lost Lock-Nah, let it end here." Ardeth warned, not wishing to kill his foe before his in-laws and his new bride.

"You've not seen the last of me Med-Jai." He said, spitting the word 'Med-jai' as if it were an insult, pushing Ardeth away Lock-Nah stormed off, the gathering crowd eagerly clearing a path. Ardeth made his way towards his bride and her family, bowing and apologizing for the incident.

"I heard what was said about my daughter…" his soon-to-be father-in-law began "…I can assure you she is pure. We can have her examined."

"I have known you and your family since I was a child, your word is enough for me."

He sighed in relief at Ardeth's words "Come inside; let me take a look at your wound, as we make wedding arrangements." He added, gesturing back towards the humble house. Ardeth agreed glancing at Jemima his eyes conveyed all the pride and joy his voice knew not how to express in a moment that seemed to stretch far beyond the span of single heartbeat.


	2. The Wedding Night

This was her first time alone with a man who was not her father, she was both nervous and excited, and her heart pounding furiously against her ribs while her breaths were quick if she did not calm down, she thought, she would surly faint – not the best way to begin ones wedding night. Her dainty hands fidgeted, as she looked shyly at Ardeth, her strong handsome husband as he graciously accepted the congratulations from his uncle and father-in-law. She allowed her eyes to drink him in, tall and slender with skin darkened by the sun's kisses his hair fell just to his shoulders in fat gentle curls. He was wearing formal robes, of black and 'Med-jai Blue' with gloriously intricate silver embroidery running up the front and along the bottom hem and cuffs. His strong tattooed hands quietly closed the door as Jemima wondered what it would feel like to have those hands explore her body. She wondered if his whiskers would tickle her when they kiss. When she thought about his lips kissing her thing tightened below her belly. A most pleasurable warmth began to spread through her as it often did when she thought about him. Ardeth looked at his wife; she gasped quietly at being caught thinking lustful thoughts and quickly averted her eyes, as a bright blush began to creep across her cheeks. Ardeth smiled as he approached her, he loved it when she blushed, for it was to only outward sign that betrayed her thoughts.

"Little Dove." He soothed, hesitantly cupping her cheek, it was if he were afraid this were a dream that would end when he touched her. She blushed brighter, now she was embarrassed, to blush at the touch of her own husband how shameful. She was absolutely adorable when she blushed; he hooked a finger beneath her chin and gently raised her face to look at him. Her dark eyes wide with apprehension coyly looked up at him; he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and guided her to sit in a small wooden chair…and yes his whiskers did tickle, a little.

Again she fidgeted with her hands as she watched him collect a wash basin, a pitcher of water and a towel, her blush gratefully receding. He took off the formal robe and carefully set it on the small dresser, leaving him in his tunic, pants, sash and dress weaponry, Jemima desperately tried not to blush and succeeded, to a point.

Ardeth was no stranger to women, having a few casual lovers in the past; however, Jemima could not say the same she is pure woman who saved herself for her husband. He knelt before his wife, removed her shoes and tenderly began washing her feet, starting with the left, to help put her at ease with a man touching her.

"Jemima, I was surprised your father selected me." He admitted glancing at her; he was both pleased and disappointed that she was not blushing. He did so love it when she blushed. She giggled softly, a faint rosy hue brightened her cheeks; Ardeth increased the pressure slightly, apparently his bride was ticklish.

"When it comes to marriage, father listens to his daughters and wife and I had known from the moment I saw you that I wanted to be your wife." She said, she closed her eyes and moaned softly as he worked the arch of her foot, he looked up at her face and savored her expression. Her lovely eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip to suppress the soft moans, a delightful sigh escaped her lips as he moved his hands to work her ankle.

"Little Dove, your life with me will not be easy." He confessed, feeling the distant twinges of guilt for the first time. He had only thought of himself when he approached her father, how could he bring his little dove into his dangerous world? But then again the thought of her wed to someone else torn him apart.

"Ardeth, my husband, if I wanted an easy life I would have been wed to Lock-Nah long ago. I want a life with the man I love, I do not care how hard that life may be. I know that being the wife of a Med-jai is not easy; I know there will be times of battle to protect the secrets of old and against raiders. I know that I, like the other wives, may be called upon to help the healers. I know that there are dangers in being your wife, but there is nothing I cannot brave without you." She was inwardly pleased with his shocked expression, she had known she wanted to be Ardeth's wife and took every moment she could to familiarize herself with their lives and what she could expect.

"You are amazing." He said, and then something she said caught his attention. "This was not Lock-Nah's first time asking for your hand?"

"No…" again she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as strong hands massaged her left calf, she sighed and continued her thought. "He has asked three other times."

Ardeth was surprised by Lock-Nah's persistence, and commented as much as he thought on how this did explain his reaction to the announcement. He dried her left foot and began washing the right; she was visibly beginning to relax, more at ease with his touch.

"To be honest I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to approach my father." She acknowledged with a small giggle. He recanted his adventure at Hamunaptra, including the point he became aware of his own mortality. She listened with the wide-eyed intensity of a child as he described the battle with the creature's mummified priests and the miraculous escape from the collapsing city. He dried her foot, moved the wash pan and helped her stand.

"And during that time, do you know what my greatest fear was? Never seeing you again. _Habiba_, you are my heart, my strength and my soul. I love you more than words can say." He confided, again gently touching her face a moment before removing the hijab she wore, setting it in the chair she was just sitting in; with it gone he could see the glorious raven locks she had been blessed with. He ran his hand through her waist long hair, allowing it to cascade over her shoulders. He removed his sash with dress weaponry and tunic and carefully placed it on the dresser.

Upon seeing her husband naked from the waist up a bright red blush dominated her lovely features, mortified by her blushing she threw her hands over her face, Ardeth chuckled and gently took her hands and kissed them.

"You are so beautiful when you blush." He soothed, which made her blush brighter. He released her hands and was beyond words when she hesitantly touched his bare skin. With gentle fingertips she traced one of the tattoos that decorated his right bicep, but of all the places he wanted to feel her touch, his arms were not high on that list. Warily her finger move to his chest and ran the length of a 3 inch scar running parallel to his right collar bone. It was a great act of willpower on his part to allow her explore him with reaching out and grabbing her, he did not want to frighten or hurt her. Fingertips, thankfully, turned into hands which ran along toned muscled of his side and abdomen then journeying back up to rest on his shoulders. She rose to her toes and leaned forward just enough to timidly place her lips to his. She deepened the kiss, which pleased Ardeth to no end; however, he did have to push back just a touch so that her teeth were not against his. She moaned softly as her tongue mimicked his, her hands slowly moving from his chest to wrap about his neck. His response was to wrap his powerful arms about her small frame and hold her closer. His erection strained against the confines of his pants as he gently ground his hips into hers, pulling a small mewling sound from her throat as her eyes widened in surprise a moment before falling back into the glorious kiss.

A want began to grow within her and spread like fire as her skin suddenly burned with the need to feel his skin. Her dainty hands slid down his chest and abdomen and then smoothed their way along his lean sides and up his back, pulling him closer as if proximity would cure this foreign burning hunger threatening to consume her. Her fingers found two more scars on his back, one small, just the right of the small of his back, the second longer and thicker which ran diagonally from his left shoulder blade to his spine. Tenderly her grabbed her wrist and moved her hand away from the smaller scar, she did not question this, she was too enraptured with the overwhelming new sensations she was experiencing.

"Jemima…." He breathed, breaking the kiss. "Oh, my Little Dove; you do not know how long I have wanted this." His voice had deepened and was thick from want.

"My husband, I must confessed I am …nervous." Again that cursed blush began to spread across her cheeks.

He smiled gently and tenderly caressed her cheek. "No fear, _Habiba_, no fear." He soothed, slowly helping her undress, one layer at a time, kissing and caressing her between each layer, allowing her time to grow accustomed to his touch. Much to his pleasure, the more he took off, the quicker she wanted more off. Her fiery hunger had consumed her and was spilling over into him. Their kisses becoming more intense, more passionate; she had quickly mastered the art of kissing.

Her hands were now freely exploring his torso and back, except for the small scar on his back. Slowly, almost reluctantly, her hands made their way across his chest and down his belly, stopping at the hem of his pants, her dark eyes rolled up to meet his, a hungry curiosity look captivated him.

"May I…may I touch it?" she quietly asked. Ardeth tried not to chuckle and failed, his bride blushed even brighter.

"You may touch any part of me you wish." He answered, relishing the bright blush that was now creeping down her cheeks and neck.

Rather bravely, she thought, through his pants she gripped that part of him that made him a man. Her eyes wide she looked up at him, unable to stop the question that spilled from her lips.

"Will it fit?" She looked so uncertain. Again Ardeth chuckled, and his laughter was defiantly all male. "I promise you, _Habiba_, it will fit." He assured, kissing her and guiding her towards the bed; the last of their clothing falling away.

Habiba - Beloved, said to a woman


	3. Leaving the Oasis

A/N: I am not Muslim, but in my story Ardeth is and I truly wish to reflect the Muslims' beautiful traditions and rich culture as accurately as possible and I did my best to research Islam. My information is based primarily fromwebsites promoting the understanding of Islam and the place of women in that society. If interested, please contact me I will be happy to provide you with the links.If I offend anyone of the Islam faith by any misrepresentations I beg you forgive my ignorance and please contact me so that I can make the necessary corrections. Peace be with you.

* * *

Ardeth woke first, Jemima still in his arms, a faint and familiar smile upon her soft lips. Gently her reached over and moved her hair from her glorious face; he did not have words strong enough to thank Allah for bringing his lovely bride into his life. He lay in bed savoring the feel of having her so close to him, eventually she stirred. Her dark eyes fluttered opened and she looked up into her husband's face. 

"Good Morning." He said softly, bringing her hand to his lips. She returned his salutation and smiled brightly.

"I feared for a moment that last night was but a dream." She said, mirroring his earlier fears.

"I assure you, _Habiba_, I am quit real." He guaranteed, placing a kiss upon the palm of her hand and a second on her inner wrist. She giggled softly explaining that his whiskers tickled. He smiled at her and rolled her beneath his body. She kissed him deeply, stirring a lustful hunger within him. He moved his kisses from her lips to her neck; she moaned his name softly, wrapping her legs about his waist. He returned to her lips, pressing his hardness against her, his lips capturing the small whimpering sounds she was making. Her nails dug into his shoulders as a knock at the door shattered the mood.

Ardeth pulled his lips from hers with a sigh. "Yes, what is it?" he asked, a tinge of frustration entering his words.

"Forgive the interruption, my chief," the voice said through the door "but we received word that a massive storm is two days away."

"I understand." Was all Ardeth said; tenderly he stroked Jemima's cheek, as footsteps retreated down the hallway. "We should start getting ready to leave." He explained, kissing her forehead "Do not fear Little Dove, there will be time for us." She smiled brightly at him, her eyes sparkling like jewels; he kissed her again, before climbing out of bed. He took her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. "Come, _Habiba_, we must get cleaned up and packed if we are to leave soon."

Jemima had packed her clothes and a small number of books in two trunks and her few and most precious belongings in a smaller one. Ardeth instructed some of his men to load the trunks with the other supplies, before gesturing for Jemima to follow him.

Away from the hustle and bustle of his men packing and preparing for the long journey back home a woman dressed in grey and black sat in the shade speaking quietly with man sitting to her right. Ardeth lead his bride to the sitting couple who stood up upon his approach.

"Jemima, this is Naseem and his wife Yazmin. Yazmin is my older sister; I thought you might like someone to travel with, so I asked them to join us on our journey here." Ardeth explained.

"It is nice to meet you, Yazmin." Jemima began shyly. "May I ask into the meaning behind your name?" Jemima asked, using the polite action of enquire into the meaning of her name as a way of beginning a conversation.

"I would be honored to tell you." Yazmin explained it was obvious that she was smiling behind the black veil she wore. Once the men were convinced that their wives were well on their way to a friendly relationship, Ardeth suggested that he and Naseem we should help the others. Ardeth and Naseem politely excused themselves to make their way towards the noisy commotion.

Ardeth paused in his loading to glance back at his wife and sister, pleased that they were getting along so well. He smiled to himself as Yazmin displayed the formal robes she was working on, bright silver detailed embroidery stood out in brilliant contrast to dark black fabric. Not wanting to be rude by staring at the women, Ardeth returned to helping the men secure the grain they had acquired.

One of the locals who was helping the Med-jai gather their rations and supplies, handed off the bag of dried tea and made his way back as though to grab another item; but instead he slipped away, unnoticed and vanished around the nearest corner. Stealth fully he wove his way through the alleyways until he arrived at his destination, a small darkened house where two well armed men wearing red and black waited just inside. Quickly they grabbed the man, who yelped in surprise.

"I have information." The man quickly uttered.

"Let him go." A deep voice ordered, the men immediately obeyed, bowing their heads respectfully.

"Speak." The owner of the voice coming into view, thin streams of sunlight streaked across Lock-Nah's massive body and stern face.

"The Med-jai, they believe the sandstorm tale and are packing to leave. It will be an hour maybe two before they are ready to begin their journey." The man quickly reported.

"Excellent." Lock-Nah said with a dark grin. He tossed a small bag of gold at the man who clumsily caught it before scurrying out of the house.

"What is the next step in our plan?" One of the guardsmen asked.

"We ride. The Med-jai will make camp; Ardeth will not travel through the night with his bride. We will travel through the night until we find one of the Med-jai's scouting parties."

"What then?"

"We ambush them, leave one to tell the tale they are bound to know that their chief is returning so our messenger will intercept the caravan. Our actions will draw the Med-jai away from the group; once they have left we grab Jemima. When Ardeth comes to rescue her, I kill him."

"Yazmin, I see you wear the Niqab, is that a requirement among out tribe?" Jemima asked, watching her sister-in-law carefully fold and put away her latest sewing project.

"No, not at all. I wear it partially for protection against the sand; even the men will cover their faces while traveling. I can loan you a Niqab for travel should you not have one, I hear a sand storm is approaching." Yazmin politely explained the smile never fading from her eyes or voice.

"Thank you, I think I will accept your offer."

"Once we start moving, I will pull it out of my trunk for you. Keep it until we return to our village."

"Again, thank you." Jemima said, turning her head just as Ardeth released a falcon, curious she at Yazmin for an explanation.

"The falcon is Horus, as we are leaving ahead of schedule Horus will deliver a message to our village, letting them know to expect us early."

It was late in the morning when the Med-jai finally began their long trek across the Egyptian desert to their home. Yazmin and Jemima sat in the back of one of the carts, the two women continued to talk along their journey, Jemima assisting Yazmin with her embroidery. Ardeth as their chief needed to take point, while Naseem was permitted to ride closer to the center, near the cart and women.

------

Niqabis thefacial veil


	4. Broken Scarab

A/N: I am SO SORRY it has taken me so long to update. I really and truly am. Thank you for you patients and I promise to do my best to not let such a long pause happen again. Thank you everyone for still reading my story, and for the e-mails asking about updates.

**4: Broken Scarab**

The Med-jai scouting party was out numbered 4 to 1 when the ambush occurred. Two out of the five Med-jai survived, overhearing the bandits' talk of stealing the Eye of Ra, a ruby rumored to be the size of a human's head containing incredible mystical powers. The survivors slipped away, managing to steal a single horse in the process. They were days away from the next outpost and reasoned that the best thing to do would be to intercept Ardeth's troupe, returning from the Siwa Oasis. The sun had just barely set, the sky still a blaze with dying shades of reds and oranges, if they rode hard through the night, they should be able to intercept them by early morning.

Lock-Nah watched the Med-jai slip away out of the corner of his eye as he continued to plot the theft of the Eye of Ra with his men. He was well aware that their best course for survival would be to ride towards Ardeth. He smiled darkly as he snatched a rifle from one of his men and took careful aim before gently and calmly squeezing the trigger. The shot seemed to echo in the empty desert as the bullet struck home. One of the Med-jai fell, dead before he hit the sand.

"It only takes one to bait a trap." Lock-Nah stated, tossing the gun back to its owner.

It was after dinner and the men were sitting around the campfire exchanging amusing stories. Naseem and Yazmin had retired to their tent shortly after the dishes from dinner were cleaned away. Jemima had volunteered to finish cleaning the small make shift kitchen, allowing Yazmin and her husband some time together. Once she was satisfied that both the dishes and area were cleaned, Jemima walked out of the tent, glancing over at the fire and laughing men surrounding it. Her eyes caught sight of Ardeth, his dark eyes sparkling with laughter as a slight breeze fanned the flames and toyed with his long dark curls.

Feeling he was being watched, Ardeth turned and caught sight of his wife standing in the pale light of the moon. The same breeze that pushed his hair away from his face caused her clothes to flutter slightly. He could clearly make out the indentations of her small waist and the swell of her hip. She was gorgeous, not even the dimness of the night could conceal such a radiant beauty. He could make out the red blush that was creeping across her cheeks before she rushed away to the seclusion of their tent. Ardeth bid his men a good night and followed his blushing bride. Before reaching his tent he was stopped twice, once to be given a belated congratulation and the second to ask about the guard rotation for that night. He quickly rattled off names and when they were to guard the encampment.

He slipped beyond the canvas door and immediately heard a small startled gasp. Instinctively Jemima grabbed the nearest thing in an attempt to cover her nakedness.

"You startled me." She admitted, blushing because she still was not use to being naked in front of someone else.

The sight her naked, except for the fabric she was clutching to her breast stirred things within him. "It was not my intention." He said, closing the distance between them. Uncharacteristically and without warning he suddenly pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers.

A surprised gasp soon gave way to quiet, pleasurable mewling sounds Ardeth greedily devoured. His powerful hands ran the length of her pale soft body as her arms wrapped about his neck. She deepened the kiss, pressing her body closer to his fingers dug into her hips. She placed a trail of kisses along his neck up to his ear. When he spoke into her ear his voice was low and gruff as he told her how he could barely contain his passion fir her, briefly describing how he wanted to take her again a wall.

"There's more than one position?" she innocently asked.

"Yes, my Little Dove, there are several."

Her eyes brightened, sparkling like the sun off the Nile River. "Teach me!" she exclaimed, then immediately realized how unladylike her request was. The brightest blush he had ever seen brightened her cheeks. Passionately he kissed her, promising to teach her everything he knew once they reached his village.

That strange want began to burn again; this time she knew what it was and how to sate it. Her brave fingers quickly relieved him of his sash as he removed his weapons. He was on fire with the need to feel her skin. He broke their kiss long enough to pull off his tunic, he was about to kiss her when he saw the simple necklace she wore. A scarab carved from lapis lazuli which had broke in half long ago, hung from a leather thong just below the soft indentation of her throat.

"You gave it to me." She volunteered.

"I remember. I found it while I was out with my father; I gave it to you for your eleventh birthday. I'm surprised you still have it."

"I wear it almost all the time." She admitted, her fingertips tenderly running down his chest as she spoke. She ran her fingers along the Med-jai tattoos that had not changed in over three thousand years. As if uncertain of her moves, she placed a delicate kiss on the tattoos over his heart. He sighed softly, running his hand through her soft hair as her necklace slipped from his hand.

A dainty pink tongue traced the raised edges where the tattoo artist had gone too deep, causing the skin to rise slightly as it scared. Her tiny hands were running down his chest and circling his waist before coming to rest at the small of his back. He sighed deeply, quietly whispering her name as he pulled her closer, guiding her towards their make shift bed. Gently he laid her down and removed his pants before joining her.

She smiled as she gently cupped his face and pulled him towards her for a long kiss. He was careful to keep a majority of his weight on his left arm and off his bride, despite her attempts to pull him closer. His free hand began its journey just above her knee, and slowly made its way towards her hip. The sensation of her soft, firm flesh beneath his hand was as intoxicating as her kisses. His hand lingered at her hip before wondering to her waist. She had wrapped her arms about his neck and deepened the kiss, her tongue meeting and massaging his as his lips captured her soft mewling sounds.

With a smooth and sudden move he rolled onto his back, pulling Jemima's body on top of his, her weight a gentle burden. Now it was he who cupped her face for a long, hungry kiss. Uncertain what was expected of her she raised herself up onto her forearms and knees, her lips still enraptured with his.

"Jemima, my beautiful bride." She said when their lips parted, her long dark hair falling about him like a black silk curtain.

"Woman can be on top?" she coyly asked, her eyes wide and curious.

"Yes, my Little Dove, women can be on top." He stroked her face, enjoying the shy and uncertain look on her face. A mischievous, playful glint danced in her glorious eyes. She had felt that part of him that made him a man. She could recall the firmness of it in her hand and how skin felt velvety soft to her fingers. Now she was consumed with an insatiable curiosity about what he would feel like in her mouth.

"What are you thinking?" he questioned, suspecting he was going to enjoy the thought she was having. She bit her lip and shied away, and incredible blush spread across her cheeks, she suddenly no longer had the ability to communicate.

"Talk to me, my Little Dove." He softly said when she turned away, gently cupping her face and making her look at him. Not certain if she look her husband in the face as she shared her forbidden thought she whispered in his ear her desire to taste him. Ardeth was pleasantly surprised by his bride's boldness as well as how closely this mirrored one of his secret dreams.

"Oh, Jemima, that is something I think I will enjoy." He said, allowing her to crawl down his body, pausing occasionally to plant a delicate kiss on his torso. Her long black hair gently caressing him as she worked her way lower, he gasped softly when her hair slid over his nipples.

She was so close to him; he could feel her breath against his swollen member, her black hair a splash over him and the blankets. As if working up the curage to satisfy her curiosity she placed delicate kisses on his erection, and wrapped her hand around its thickness. Ardeth closed his eyes and sighed softly, Jemima's curiosity and desire to please her husband were making her bolder as she ran her tongue along his length. He groaned, his hips lifting slightly. Jemima went lower, running her tongue around his balls, savoring the sensation his body and the sounds he was making. His gasps and moans encouraging her to be increasingly bolder in her attentions. After tracing almost every inch of him with her tongue she finally took him into her mouth, he almost cried out from the sensation. She slowly work her way up and down his shaft, savoring the sensation for the soft hard flesh in her mouth. She placed her tongue between him and her lower teeth, while her upper lip curled over her top teeth, protecting that tender part of him from her teeth. Her lips tingled with the gentle friction of her exploration. Ardeth, had his hands in her hair and was gasping, asking her not to stop as he groaned and writhed under her attentions.

"Jemima." He groaned, his climax was near and he did not wish to finish in her mouth, unsure how she would react. "Stop. Please stop." He moaned, gently pulling her away.

"I want more, please." She pleaded as he pulled her lips to his.

"As do I." he responded, locking his lips to hers. With her mouth locked on his, his guided himself between her folds and slid deep within her warmth. She threw her head back a cry of pleasure caught in her throat. He grabbed her hips and began guiding her on rising and falling onto him. She placed her hands on his chest for better balance and slowly began moving at her own pace, freeing Ardeth's hands to explore her breasts. He returned his hands to her waist, resting them there as she continued to impale herself on him, gasps, moans and soft cries escaping her lips with each fall. Her small breasts rising and falling with her movement and her pace quickened.

Her eyes closed, and her breathing was fast and throaty as she lost herself in the mounting sensation, his name becoming her mantra as her body tightened about him. He groaned, gripping her waist tightly, feeling his climax near but wanting to hold it off until she had hers. She whispered his name over and over again, increasing her pace, trying desperately to reach that indefinable explosion she knew was close, then suddenly it hit her and her entire body stiffened, her head thrown back as a single, guttural groan escaped her throat.

Ardeth suddenly grabbed her rolled her beneath him and instantly locked her in a passionate kiss as his left hand slid between this, his thumb find that little nub of pleasure she had no idea existed on her body. Her eyes widened and her sudden cry was muffled by his lips. He worked that pleasure spot with his thumb as he continued to slide in and out of her at a near frantic pace. His right hand lifted her right leg, resting her knee in the crook of his arm as he slammed into her harder than he wanted, but his desire rode him as hard as he was riding her. Her screams were muffled by his mouth and her body writhed beneath him, in time with his movements. His left hand escaped them and captured her left leg as his right had had done so. Her legs were now spread wide as he slammed into her wetness over and over again. She grabbed him about the neck, keeping him close, muffling her increasing screams of passion, not wanting to disturb the rest of the camp. Her legs, though trapped by his arms, tried to wrap about him and she whimpered when she could take him in deeper. She was so responsive, so flexible it drove that lustful beast within him to the edge, and then when her body tightened in a second orgasm she pulled that lustful beast over edge. He released her legs and collapsed on top of her, panting and exhausted.

"Did I hurt you?" he raised himself up and asked, fearing that he had.

"Can we do it again?" she asked, smiling brightly.

He chuckled, relieved that he had not hurt her, and collapsed beside her. "Of course, _Habiba_, we can do it as many times as you would like"

"Promise?" she asked, sleep beginning to creep into her voice.

"I promise. Just give me a few moments to rest." He answered, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"I think I need some rest too. My legs are shaky." She said snuggling close. He chuckled and kissed her forehead an instant before she curled up beside him, resting her head on his chest and falling asleep to the sound of his strong, and loyal heart.

The moon was setting, and the sky was beginning to brighten with the promise of a new day when the rider slowly rode towards the camp. He was slumped in the saddle, nearly lying on the horse's neck, but his Med-jai blue robe still unmistakable. The Med-jai guard signaled his partner and they ran towards the wounded and dying rider. Together they got him into camp and awoke Naseem with news that his healing talents were needed.

Ardeth awoke to the sound of movement outside his tent; slowly he reached for his scimitar, uncertain if the movement was hostile but not wanting to take the chance. The movement stopped at the canvas flap that served as a door.

"Ardeth." A voice softly called.

Ardeth recognized the voice as Mikeaal, one of the men he assigned to guard duty. Slowly as not to awaken Jemima he rose from their bed and neared the door of the tent.

"Yes." He whispered.

"A Med-jai rider has arrived, he is wounded and near death, but asking for you."

"I understand. I'll be there soon." Ardeth said and then set about getting dressed, occasionally stealing glances at his beloved wife. She was still asleep and had kicked the blanket down to reveal the length of her naked back. The blanket resting just below the small of her back, where her back began to swell to her backside, it was a most tempting sight. Ardeth had hoped to get Jemima back to their village before encountering such dangers. But life does not always go as planned. He gathered his weapons and slipped from the tent, attaching his weaponry as he made his way towards the wounded Med-jai, he wasn't hard to locate, it's a small encampment and all he had to do was go towards the largest group of people.

"Naseem, how bad is he?" Ardeth asked seeing his brother-in-law approach.

"His name is Sarif and he's hurt bad. Despite his wounds I feel he will strong enough to travel in a couple of days."

"That's letting the storm get close."

"I know, but to attempt to travel with him sooner, may kill him. Right now he has a chance of recovery."

"Has he said anything?"

"Thieves are planning on stealing the Eye of Ra." Naseem reported.

"Is he awake?"

"Yes, and he is asking for you. There is still a bullet in him, but he would not let me remove it until he spoke with you." He answered, beginning to walk back towards the tent the wounded warrior was recovering in. Ardeth nodded and followed Naseem. The Med-jai was indeed wounded, Naseem had cleaned the wounds and bandaged them; however, a bullet still remained lodged in his bicep. The man was severely dehydrated, sun burnt and suffering from blood loss.

"My….Chief…" he began an attempt to bow or at least tip his head in respect. Ardeth stopped him, raising his hand and requesting the wounded warrior remain still.

"Sarif, can you tell me what happened?" Ardeth asked, kneeling next to Sarif's makeshift bed.

He nodded and then relayed the tale of the ambush by mercenaries dressed in red robes. He tells how they were out numbered, and quickly taken down; however, he and his brother had survived. His voice becomes distant when he states that his brother was shot in the back and killed.

"Sarif, I swear, we will find your brother's body and give him the respect he deserves. I need to know if you heard these bandits say anything regarding the Eye of Ra."

"Yes, my chief, they did. I heard them mention a woman who was going to be the carrier of the eye." He reported. "But they have not gone to its resting place."

Ardeth nodded, the Eye of Ra, is a powerful artifact. It is written that the Eye of Ra is a death mask carved from a single piece of ruby. The Eye will supposedly turn the carrier into a being as fierce as the creature and grant them control of the armies of the underworld. It is also written that the Eye cannot be handled by man, as it was a goddess who created it.

"You've done well, Sarif, get some rest." Ardeth said before rising and leaving them tent, He called over Usaid, his best friend since childhood and second in command.

"We need to get a party together and quickly, men are going after the Eye of Ra and we need to stop them. We also need to have men stay behind to guard the camp and pack it up. Naseem will remain behind to tend to Sarif's wounds. Go now, hurry." Ardeth ordered, then made his way back to his tent.

Jemima was still asleep, a faint pleasant grin upon her lips. Gently he stroked her cheek, tenderly pulling her from her slumber.

"_Habiba_."

"What is wrong?" she asked, her voice carried a thick sleepy quality to it.

"I will need to leave for a couple days. Men are planning to steal a powerful artifact. The caravan will remain here, I'll ask Yazmin to keep you company when the storm hits."

"Be careful." She asked, placing her palm to his cheek. He grabbed her wrist and placed a kiss in the palm of her hand.

"I must leave now." He said, kissing her lips before vanishing through the canvas door.

From a distant dune, two men watched a large portion of the Med-jai riders leave the camp. Lock-Nah grinned as he lowered the binoculars; things were going according to plan.

"When do we attack?" the thin man asked, also watching the riders through his own binoculars.

"Tonight, when they will be least expecting it and Ardeth Bey will be too far away to stop me."


	5. Kidnapped

**DISCLAIMER **(the boring stuff):

Lok-Nah and Ardeth Bey are copyrighted characters of Universal Studios, Stephen Sommers, and/or any of the persons or companies not mentioned but in affiliation with The Mummy and The Mummy Returns, all rights remain with them. Neither I, nor this story, are connected to those holding the copyright to these characters, nor do I received any finical or material gain from the publication of this narrative.

------------------------------------------------------

**5: Kidnapped**

Night had come to the desert hours ago; the moon had risen and was well above the horizon and high in the night sky when the riders struck. They rode into the Med-jai camp like an angry vengeful storm, outnumbering the med-jai five to one, but no Med-jai fell without taking at least two opponents with him. During the attack, Usaid and Naseem ran towards Ardeth's tent collecting the women and a blanket before running behind the kitchen tent.

"Get down." Usaid ordered, indicating that the women should crouch down in the sand. He threw a blanket over them and Naseem covered the edges of the blanket with sand, disguising them as a pile of supplies.

"Stay hidden Yazmin." Naseem whispered before following after Usaid, back into the raging battle.

Scimitars flashed in the moonlight and sang loudly upon meeting their counterpart. Men groaning and crying out with pain mixed with battle cries. The bitter symphony of battle seemed to fill the desert. The Med-jai, for all their bravery, skill and determination were still out numbered and succumbed to the massive horde that swarmed through their encampment. The surviving Med-jai were forced to kneel and held prisoner by red clad mercenaries who secured their arms and held blades to their throats.

Lok-Nah surveyed his prisoners, pacing to and fro like a caged hungry beast, his eyes eager with a dark victory he had at hand. Satisfaction at having bested his long time rival evident in his sinister grin, everything was going according to plan. Soon his man would return with Lok-Nah's prize, the beautiful Jemima, his _helwa_. He could imagine the look of heartbreak and anguish on Ardeth's face when he returned and saw his men slaughtered and his bride missing.

Rapidly approaching footsteps pulled Lok-Nah from his musings. His man was returning…alone. "Forgive me sir, but I could not find her." He said while gasping for breath.

Lok-Nah closed in on the smaller man. "What do you mean 'could not find her'?" his tone dark and dangerous. He would not be denied his prize, not when he was so close.

"I searched everywhere."

"If you searched everywhere then you would have found her." Lok-Nah growled, his powerful arm moved at an impossible speed as he grabbed the winded man by his robes and pulled him close and into a waiting dagger.

"Where is my bride?" his voice boomed, letting the dead man collapse to the ground.,

"She is not your bride." Usaid protested.

"Where is she?" Lok-Nah growled each word slowly so that there would be no misunderstanding his words or rage.

"Ardeth left her in Siwa with her family. As soon as we delivered our supplies, he planned on returning to collect her." A believable tale, and if Lok-Nah had not seen her leave the oasis with his own eyes he would have believed Usaid's words.

"Do you think me a fool?" Lok-Nah said through tightly clenched teeth as he approached the restrained Med-jai, this one is strong, needing three men to hold him. "I saw her leave with my own eyes. Now where is she?!" he demanded, grabbing Usaid by the throat. Usaid remained silent, his eyes screaming with defiance.

"If I am willing to kill my own man, Med-Jai, why do you think I will treat yours any better?" Lok-Nah asked nodding to one of his men, who wasted no time in slashing his prisoner's throat. Usaid called out to Med-Jai, watching as his friend slumped between his captures, his life blood pouring onto the desert sand.

From their hiding place Yazmin gasped quietly, covering her mouth, tears filling her eyes. She knew these men, many of whom she had grown up with, she was not sure if she could remain in hiding listening to them died. Jemima tried quietly to comfort her sister-in-law, who was beside herself with worry, unsure if her husband was alive or not. Yazmin looked at Jemima, her eyes betraying the deep pain and guilt she was feeling, Jemima shook her head, trying to convince the grieving woman to remain still. Tears leaked from tightly closed eyes as angry fists met with defiant silence. Yazmin's eyes snapped opened, and Jemima knew her sister-in-law was going to do something both incredibly brave and incredibly stupid.

"This is your last chance _Med-Jai_, where is my bride?" Lok-Nah angrily demanded. Usaid bloodied and bruised, remained silent glaring defiantly at the red-clad mercenary. "If you do not tell me where she is, I'll make it so that you never speak again." Lok-Nah growled, pulling his large curved dagger from its sheath secured in his waist band. Usaid's glare never wavered; he would not betray his childhood friend and Chieftain. Lok-Nah signaled for more men to help restrain the battered Med-Jai and then ordered them to pull out his tongue so that he may cut it off.

A series of rapid shots fired from an automatic weapon halted everything. Lok-Nah turned to see two women, one armed with Carbine and the other held a Mauser ES340b rifle aimed at Lok-Nah. It was obvious that neither woman had ever handled a gun before, the woman with the Carbine was aiming high, but the weapon's kick was threatening to throw her off balance; while the woman with the rifle held it too close to her face and the butt resting against her shoulder, if she fired would blacken her eye and possible dislocate her shoulder. Lok-Nah sheathed his blade and raised his hands, partially to placate the women, but mostly because he did not want to make the inexperienced gunmen any more nervous than they all ready were.

"Let them go." The woman with the Mauser ES340b ordered. Lok-Nah looked at both women, only their eyes and hands were visible amid the modest Halwa dresses and niqabs they wore. The woman with the Carbine, as far as he could make out, had very defined cheekbones, a narrow nose and soft velvet brown eyes. They are the kind of eyes that hold laughter easily and could melt a heart of ice. The woman wielding the Mauser ES340b has high, softly curved cheek bones, a narrow nose and midnight blue eyes. As lovely as velvet brown is, it was the midnight blue that glowed with the fires of passion that he had fallen in love with. Countless nights he found himself drowning in midnight blue fire.

"Put the weapons down and I will release them." He lied.

"Release them first." Brown eyes ordered, her voice trembling slightly.

His glanced at both weapons, and then stepped forward, placing his chest against the barrel of the Mauser ES340b "No." he said, resting his hands on his waist. Midnight blue eyes were wide with fear and disbelief.

"I'll shoot." She said, her voice betraying only a hint of the panic going through her. Midnight blue eye quickly glanced over to soft Velvet brown eyes as if asking for help. In response she quickly rounded the Carbine onto Lok-Nah and squeezed the trigger…nothing happened. Lok-Nah responded with surprising speed, grabbing the barrel of the Carbine and using it to throw the woman off balance by jerking the gun towards him. She stumbled forward as Lok-Nah pushed the weapon into her, knocking the wind from her. She collapsed into the soft sand, trying desperately to breath. Lok-Nah tossed the weapon aside, his eyes never leaving the woman before him.

"You are the only reason I'm here, Jemima." He confessed softly. "Come with me, _Helwa_, and I promise on everything I hold dear, I will let all of the Med-Jai live."

Tears were welling up in her eyes, she did not want to leave with Lok-Nah, but she also did not want any harm to befall her new tribe. There was of course a third option. She could squeeze the trigger and kill Lok-Nah, believing that the Med-Jai would seize the opening and rise up against their captors. Could she really take a man's life? Could she really send two inches of metal into a human being ending their existence? She squeezed her eyes shut, tears running down her tears as a trembling finger pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Her eyes snapped open, she pulled the trigger again and again nothing happed.

"Precious _Helwa_, the safety is on. Come with me I promise no more harm will befall the Med-jai." He soothed, making no move to take the gun from her.

"I can't." she whispered, almost crying.

"If you refuse I will kill them one by one, starting with the woman. Just drop the weapon and come with me."

Seeing no other option, she dropped to her knees, covering her face to hide her tears. Lok-Nah signaled his men who securely tied the and gagged the Med-Jai, one man taking it upon himself to drag Yazmin, despite her protests, off into a tent where she was secured and gagged and safe from the dangers of the desert sun. His men grumbled, wanting the beautiful female for themselves, but the warrior knew his love would consider this unforgivable and wanted her heart to warm to him. A hard look silenced his man and he tuned his attention to the beautiful woman kneeling in front of him.

Lok-Nah gently gathered the sobbing Jemima in his muscular arms and carried her towards his horse and away from the Med-Jai encampment.

------

Helwa – Arabic term of endearment, meaning something along the lines of beauty or sweetness.

A/N: While doing some quick (and by quick I mean Internet only) research about the Mauser ES340b I was unable to locate any diagrams outlining the weapons parts. As a result I am using Creative License and stating that this weapon has a safety. I'm not that familiar with firearms from the 1930s so please forgive me if I am incorrect in this assumption.

Also I do not know if the Halwa dresses are appropriate for the 1930s, I just stumbled across it and thought it was too pretty to not use. Anyone interested in seeing the Halwa dress can see it at 


End file.
